Humari kahaani
by A Chirping Bird
Summary: Nthing much...a new stry...and also a bday gift... Abhirika, dareya and rajvi centric... Plz r and r... Ch 3 a note fr all the readers...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo everyone...hw r u?**

 **M toh awesome :P:P**

 **Anyways m here wid a new stry...**

 **Iss stry mein three pairs honge...**

 **Dareya, abhirika and rajvi...**

 **This is a small gift frm me to shru di aka praise22...**

 **Di hope u lyk it...**

 _ **Teri-Meri Kahaani**_

Character sketches-

Abhijeet shrivastav- a brave, intelligent and cool luking cid officer... a shy person... lyks tarika... bt never cares about her... and rest u will know in stry yaar...

Daya shrivastav- brother of abhijeet... vry cool and open person... senior cid inspector... he is also having a title in his office... THE DARWAZA TOD MAN... rest u will know in the stry...

Tarika malhotra- first daughter of Raj Malhotra...richest person of the city... modern and a fashionable girl...not shy...loves abhijeet... bt couldn't xpress... cid forensic doctor... vry open... luves making frnds... rest u will be knowing in the stry...

Shreya Malhotra- second daughter of raj Malhotra... vry vry shy... nt of modern types... a typical traditional girl... a cid officer... rest u will know...

Purvi Malhotra- third and the most fashionable girl of raj Malhotra...sabse choti hai issi liye sabse zyada pyaar iss madam ko mila hai...jiski wjh se puri bigad chuki hai...sirf aapni marzi ki karni hai madam ko... loves shopping...har roz naye dresses cahhiye... bt she is vry sharp and intelligent... vry open... luves to have frnds... rest u will know in stry...

Kavin khanna- a cool handsome dude... vry vry vry flirty types...bst frnds r purvi, dushyant and rajat... rest u will know in the stry...

Rajat kumar- a vry shy person... alone in this world... no no... the whole cid family is there with him... a kind of person wid dark past or u can say many secrets...

Luves purvi frm the bottom of his heart...bt can't confess... vry shy... a shrap minded person...rest u wil know in this stry...

Starting-

They ol r sitting in a hall cum drawing room...having chit chat...

Man- sir toh aapko humari beti kaisi lgi...

Man2- aapki beti hume bhut aachi lgi...aur hume yeh rishta manzoor hai...

Woman1- g haan...hume bhi yeh rishta manzoor hai...beta tum bhi kaho...

Girl (having a drop of tear which was not unseen by someone)- g mujhe yeh manzoor hai...

Man2- beta tumhe...

Boy- meri taraf se bhi haan hai!

Man- phir toh g muh mitha karo...

 **A/n- pheww...finally over...didu...chaps aapke bday ke aas paas hi post karungi...and surely this is a rajvi fic...nt kavi... also it is Dareya and Abhirika...**

 **Means main jodis r Abhirika, Dareya nd rajvi...**

 **So tll nxt update...**

 **Do review...**

 **Keep luving mee!**

 **Luv u ol...**

 **Bbye...**

 **Yours diksha...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo everyone...hw r u ol... I know m very late...bt yaar school start hone wale hai toh tym hi nhi milta chaps type karne ke liye...**

 **And haan last chap ke reviews dekh ke main toh saachi pagal ho gyi yaar...35 reviews...literally I was on cloud nine...**

 **Praise22- thank god shru di aapko yeh pasand aayi...luv u loads...hope yeh chap bhi aapko utna hi pasand aaye...**

 **And one more thing... slight changes in charactersketch of shreya...**

 **Shreya Malhotra- a simple girl... traditional types... bt nt old fashioned...she also loves to wears western dresses...bt as tarika and purvi she never says a word in front of elders...a shy girl...and rest u will know yaar...**

 **And one more thing**

 **Abhijeet is nt shy...woh line galati se likh diya...**

 **And last correction...**

 **Stry ka naam humari kahaani hai...nt teri meri kahani...woh pehle rkha tha...bt it doesn't suits the story...**

 **Okay okay nw lets start wid the chap2...**

 **We will nt start wid the conversation that was left in chap1...okay?**

 **Okay okay gussa mat karo...kar rhi hu naa start...**

 **So finally chap 2...**

A bright sunny afternoon...a big lawn...two people are sitting and having there afternoon tea...lets have a look inside...a big drawing room...three rooms downstairs...two rooms upstairs...one room was only for guests...lets c whose in second?

In second room-

It was beautifully decorated and well kept...three large beds were there...and behind each bed were the frames of the girls who lived here...

One girl is sitting on the bed...having her coffee...she was wearing jeans wid red to...short hair...kajal was there in her eyes...nothing else...without any make up she was lyk a princess...

And there enters the second girl in shorts and t-shirt...ghoongarale (curly) baal...tied...a slight make up...eyelinear and kajal applied...

And she was luking so pretty that anyone can give his heart to her...

Girl2- kya yaar SHREYA bed pe baithe baithe bore ho rhi hai...aaja tujhe kuch dikhayu...

Shreya- nhi TARU (AKA TARIKA) mujhe coffee pine doh yaar...

Third girl cuming...she was wearing a single beautiful piece...high frm knees... she was luking damn gorgeous...and yes she was the cutest girl of the house...Purvi malhotra

 **The girl's got everything ! (x4)  
** Purvi **\- I've got it all,  
Jimmy Choo & Manolo, Prada, Galliano,  
Cant get nuff, I want more and more...  
**Tarika **\- Louis Vuitton & the Stella Mccartney, Donatella Versace,  
I Use bag from GUCCI !  
**Purvi **\- Gulabi ankhein jo meri dekhi,  
Diwana har dil hogya,  
Sambhalo khud ko, zara becharo,  
Ki jeena mushkil ho gya !  
The girl's got everything ! (x4)  
**Tarika **\- Mujhsi kahi, koi nahi,  
Jo sab k khabo me hai, I'm the one !  
**Purvi **\- Duniya mere, piche chale,  
Mai sabse age hu, I'm number one !  
**Purvi and tarika **\- I've got it all,  
Jimmy Choo & Manolo, Prada, Galliano,  
Cant get nuff, I want more and more...  
Louis Vuitton & the Stella Mccartney, Donatella Versace,  
I Use bag from GUCCI !  
**Tarika **\- Gulabi ankhein jo meri dekhi,  
Diwana har dil hogya,  
Sambhalo khud ko, zara becharo,  
Ki jeena mushkil ho gya !  
**Both **\- The girl's got everything ! (x4)**

Purvi- rehne de taru...shreya toh pehle se hi boring hai...

Shreya- yaar tum dono kitna chilati ho...i hate dis song u know...and oh god...ek choti si party nhi hai...aur itni saari shopping kar li...

Purvi- oh god shreya!tu toh bas boring hi rhiyo...kabhi toh humare saath shopping pe jaake aapni pasand ki cheese liya kar...

Tarika- aur kya yaar!

Shreya- no ways...tum dono ke saaath jayungi toh ho gyi shopping...

Purvi- yaar plz ab baatein baatein chodo...tayaar nhi hona aj ke liye kya...

Shreya- what? Abhi yaar 2:00 baje rhe hai...thodi der aaram se baithte hai...phir chalte hai...

Tarika- shreya party humare liye hai... toh we should be the centre of attraction...

Purvi- aur kya...bt taru iss budhu ko kaun samjhaye...

Shreya- whatever...

Tarika- whatever ki bacchi chal...uuth...

Shreya- taru chod yaar... aa rhi hu...ruko...

In the evening-

All were in the hall...the three girls were there...dressed beautifully like princess...

Purvi was in black evening gown which was backless...hair tied in head...luking gorgeous with the slight makeup on eyes...

Tarika was wearing a royal blue evening gown...hair left open...she was luking damn pretty in that...

Shreya was wearing a light green maxi dress...hair were opened...she was feeling vry shy in dis... bt she was luking damn awesome yaar...

In all-

The three were luking damn beautiful...

On the stage-

The music was stopped and the center light was on the man holding the mike...

Man- hlo everyone...i'm vry happy dat u r here...this party is organized to welcome the three beautiful ladies in the TEAM OF CID... so with a huge round of applause welcome the three beautiful ladies...

Senior Inspector Miss Purvi Malhotra...

Senior Inspector Miss Shreya Malhotra...

Forensic Doctor Tarika Malhotra...

Thunders of claps were there...

All the ladies and the man stepped down frm the stage...

Shreya- Thank u so mch ACP SIR for welcoming us in our family...

Tarika- ya thanku sir...

Purvi- thank u so mch sir...

Acp- the pleasure is all mine to have u in my team...come let me introduce u to the rest of the team...

Tarika- ya sure...

Acp- so girls meet senior inspector Abhijeet...

Purvi- hlo sir...nice to meet u...

Abhijeet- nyc to meet u too miss beautiful...

Bt someone's eyes was on abhijeet only...

Shreya- hlo sir...

Abhijeet- hi...hw r u...

Shreya- m gud...

Bt there was no response frm tarika...she was only luking at her... **(u know luv at first sight)**

Abhijeet- hlo miss...

No response...

Abhjeet- hlo g...

Purvi pushed her a bit...

Tarika- ammm...hlo...

Abhijeet- hi...m senior inspector abhijeet...

Tarika- hi... I know that...

Abhijeet felt smthing weird...

Acp- come...nw lets meet the rest...

Shreya- sure sir...

Acp- so this is senior inspector daya...

Daya- hlo everyone...nyc to meet u...

Abhi also joined them...

Three- hlo...

And tarika was only luking at abhi nw...

Acp- daya tumhe pta hai ki shreya pehle IB mein kaam kar chuki hai as a trainee...and purvi and tarika r the topper of college...

Daya- dat sounds cul...it will be a fun working wid u ol...

Three- it will be our pleasure to work wid u...

Acp- meet sachin, dushyant, Kavin, rajat, kajal, pankaj, fredricks and doctor Salunke...

Humare Kavin bhaiya toh humari purvi di ko dekhte hi fidda ho gye...

Three- hlo...nyc to meet u...

All- hi...

After some tym...the girls were standing wid kajal...

Tarika- so kajal r u married...

Kajal- yes bt y?

Shreya- oh! Toh kaun hai woh...

Kajal- sachin...

Purvi- dats cul yaa...kaam karte karte pyaar...

Kajal blushed...

Sachin cuming dere-

Sachin- hi ladies...

All- hey...

Sachin- kajal can I have the pleasure to dance with u?

Kajal- y nt...

Sachin- so come...

Kajal- bbye ol...

Three- bbye...

Nw the three were there...

Purvi- taru yeh rajat sir akele kyu khade hai?

Tarika- pta nhi yaar...bt bhut ajeeb type ke hai...

Purvi- haan mujhe bhi kuch weird lg rha hai...

Shreya- tum log kissi aur cheez ke bare mein kabhi baat kar sakte ho?

Purvi- huh...

Kavin came...

Kavin to purvi- hi miss beautiful...

Purvi- hlo handsome...

Shreya pov- ho gyi shuru phirse...ladako ko toh naa iss se bach ke rehna chahiye...

Kavin- can we dance together?

Purvi- y not...

Kavin- so let's go...

Nw tarika and shreya were there...

Tarika- shreya tum thike ho naa?

Shreya- haan yahan thoda weird feel ho rha hai yaar...

Tarika- I know...hum sabse pehli baar mil rhe hai naa...thoda tym doh sab thike ho jayega...

Salunke came-

Salunke- hlo girls...

Both- hlo sir...

Salunke- so tarika u r the college topper...

Tarika- yes sir!

Salunke- konsa college?

Tarika- XYZ college... (yaar mujhe nhi pta koi college ke naam)

Salunke- gud gud...and shreya tum bhi topper ho aur tum toh IB ke saath kaam bhi kar chuki ho right?

Shreya- yes sir!

Salunke- dats vry gud... it will be pleasure to work with the bright students...

Both smiled...

Here daya and abhijeet were standing-

Daya- yaar abhi tumne dekha ki tarika kab se tumhe h dekhi jaa rhi hai...

Abhi- haan yaar...maine bhi notices kiya hai yeh!

Daya- toh...

Abhi- toh toh kya...

Daya- yaar jao...usse milo...thoda dance karo uske saath...kya pta woh tumhe kuch bta hi de...

Abhi- kya yaar daya tum bhi...

Daya- yaar m serious...

Abhi- sachi jau...

Daya- haaaannn...

Daya pov- abhi mujhe pta hai joh woh soch rhi hai...tum bhi wohi soch rhe ho...

Abhi went to tarika-

Abhi- hlo tarika...

Tarika- hi...

Abhi- I wanted to ask smthing...

Tarika- kya?

Abhi- can u dance wid mee?

Tarika- ammm...y nt?

They went...

Shreya was standing alone...when someone came from behind...

Shreya was lost in the eyes of the man...

Man- hlo..

Shreya cuming in the real world- hlo DAYA SIR...

Daya- shreya ap akele kyu khadi hai?

Shreya- plz mujhe ap mat bulayo...and main yahan kissi ko janti hi nhi...jinko janati thi woh toh dance karne gye...

Daya- oh...

Shreya- yaa!

Daya- ammm shreya...can we be frnds...

Shreya was shocked at this question...

Daya- can we?if u don't have a problem...

Shreya- yes we can!

And they shaked there hands with each other...

 **A/n- so guys a long chap...hw was this...hope upto your expectations... I again wish to get same reviews dat I got earlier...and ya I'll definitely update Tu Bas DeDe Mera Saath and Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Du...til nxt Monday...**

 **So till nxt chap...**

 **Bbye ol...**

 **Tc...**

 **Luv u ol loads...**

 **Keep luving mee...**

 **Yours Diksha...**

 **And do review...plz...**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyo folks...hw r u? I know bhut Zzayada late hu...bt seriously telling I can't continue dis... Many reasons...bt main h ki jiske liye Yeh stry likhi thi wohi ff se jaa chuki h..so no use..m extremely very very very sorry...plz forgive mee...bt I can't continue it...**

 **Missing u shru di...**

 **Byy ..tc...**

 **Yours diksha**


End file.
